A Problem Shared Is A Problem Halved
by RihannonDreams
Summary: When Colette is evicted from her home, Serena and Colette become closer as friends and decide that a problem shared is a problem halved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Cliche title I know but it's not a Serena/Colette pairing story it's a their friendship story, anyway I hope you enjoy, I like Guy so this is probably the only story is going to be a meanie...I hope anyway enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City sadly, nor do I own the characters even more sadly I do however own my imagination! **

**Oh also another thing I am aware of female stereotypes so if you don't like the thought of Colette being the victim please don't read as I know the stereotypes of women I just wanted to make that clear haha. Enjoy! **

Colette was just about to finish her day shift and she was knackered, her hair was a mess and she looked thin and pale, "Nurse Sheward I was wondering if you could work tonight?" Guy asked, in all honesty he was just trying to see how far the nurse could go before she broke, "Nurse Harrison is out with Mr Levy so we are a nurse down and you're the only one here."

"I have to go," Colette needed to go to her landlord to pay her rent as she was four months behind and if she didn't pay it, she was on her last warning which meant no rent no house and she agreed with her landlord to pay today to avoid being evicted; so Guy forcing her to work meant she was going to get evicted.

"I don't care where you have to go, you're working tonight as an order," Guy walked away and Colette felt her eyes burning with hot tears, she hadn't slept well for months and today was the day she would finally be able to sleep; obviously now she was going to sleep but not in her house. Once Guy was gone the Director Of Nursing ran into the toilets and finally released her emotions.

Serena was in the cubicle finishing her business and her attention was caught by the sound of crying, instinctively from being a mother and also a doctor she went to find the source, "Nurse Sheward?" Serena asked and Colette quickly dried her eyes before looking at Serena, "What's happened?" Serena asked worried and Colette not wanting Serena to see her upset she walked out, but Serena followed worried about her colleague, "Colette what's happened?" Serena asked as Colette went to the Nurse's Station and got out a bottle of water.

"I'm fine," Colette answered but Serena was unconvinced she had been working with Colette for a while now and had gotten to know her, "You don't need my worries OK."

"Oh trust me I could do with the distraction, my mother's suffering with dementia the closest I get to company is a glass of wine and the T.V.," Serena explained and Colette sighed heavily before pulling two strands of stray hair behind her ears.

"I'm being evicted….I had the four months of rent I owed and Guy's had me work late…so I'm guessing my landlord is outside waiting," Colette said it so casually, maybe she was used to this falling having to move from place to place, "I'll be fine."

"If you leave now would you be able to catch him?" Serena asked and Colette shook her head, Serena could see the nurse looked exhausted, she was not herself hadn't been for a while Serena had put it down to her fallout with Guy but it was obvious now she was just struggling and no one had bothered to say anything or if they had Colette may have told them to leave her alone, "I can drive you there."

"It's too late…I'll be fine," Colette went to walk away but Serena stopped her by grabbing her wrist, "Serena you have your mother and everything else, you do not need the worries about me."

"And like I said I'm returning the favour…where are you living?" Serena asked curiously, though both women were distracted by Colette's phone beeping.

_I gave you your warning you said 9pm and it's now past 9pm, so you have 24 hours to collect your stuff else it's being left outside_

Colette threw her phone on the floor in frustration and Serena picked it back up then looked at the text, she couldn't begin to imagine how Colette was feeling. All her life she had stable homes from infant-hood to adulthood she had never been without a home, her daughter hadn't been either so trying to figure out the nurse was feeling was something Serena couldn't do, "I need to get on with my shift," Colette walked was scared but more angry this was Guy getting revenge for what happened with Jesse and Zosia; she had spoke to him before the showdown with Jesse and Guy and he knew too well she was struggling.

Serena decided enough was enough Guy had gone too far this time; he was not going to get away with this she knew as well that he had done this out of spite and she was going to give him a good wake up call.

...

Guy was sat in is office on his phone going through Facebook a lot of notifications had come up on his phone, as an old friend of his had been going through his photo albums and decided to tag Guy in a lot of the photos; some of them were of him and Anya, Zosia, Jesse and Colette and it made Guy so angry to think that his 'friend' could even think about sleeping with his daughter, Jesse had always been 'Uncle Jesse' even from the age of one he had been 'Uncle Jesse' but more so 'Unca Jeffy' before gradually being able to say 'Uncle Jesse' it made Guy feel physically sick that Jesse had even thought of sleeping with Zosia he had known her since she was a baby, babysat her, comforted her when Anya was ill and Guy not being good at sentiments he had been forced to ask Jesse to talk to Zosia, then finding out Colette knew was a whole new kettle of fish she had always been to Anya a surrogate sister someone who she could talk about her problems with, and always went to her as they were only four years apart in age you could count them as sisters, though Anya being older Colette had always been more 'wise of the world' and had become a big sister figure to Zosia protecting her when she got bullied by people on the way home as her mother wasn't from 'here', when she become older she had given Zosia advice yet the young teenager was stubborn you could tell she had taken it on board and to think she knew Zosia had been sleeping with Jesse made him wonder what else does she know about Zosia?

"Yeah," Guy said bluntly as he heard a knock on the and an angry looking Serena Campbell came in and Guy sat forward, "Yes Serena what can I do for you?"

Serena laughed bitterly before walking over to the large desk she was once an owner of, "I think it's more what you can do for Colette, now she's been made homeless...yes your little stunt of keeping her at work has gotten her evicted," Serena elaborated as Guy looked lost, "Well I need to let you know a few things Mr Self," Serena sat down on the chair opposite Guy before crossing one leg over the other.

**A/N: So another story that came to me when I was ill, OK so I've got a lot of stories on the go but being ill makes me write so let me know what you think and please leave a review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanna say thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them all :) **

Guy sat at his desk confused, surely if Colette had money troubles she would've spoke to him, after all any other time she had been in trouble despite her pride she had always told Anya and himself, then it clicked to him…a few months ago.

_Colette was sat at her desk ignoring her phone ringing even though it was on silent Guy could see from the corner of his eye the phone flashing, "Col your phones ringing," Guy informed and Colette cut the call before sighing heavily._

_"Just a company call," Colette informed Guy who was looking puzzled, "Well would you rather I get distracted from this," Colette pointed to the mountain of paperwork she had to accomplish and Guy still looked unconvinced. _

_"Colette is everything OK…at home I mean," Guy asked and in response Colette tensed up before going silent, "Col?" _

_"Everything's fine," Colette then went to fiddle with the necklace she used to have around her neck, the one she took off when on Keller or AAU but then she sadly remembered it wasn't there, Guy saw her behaviour and knew that when she went to fiddle with something she was either: nervous, upset or lying._

_"Where's the necklace your mother bought you?" Guy asked curiously and Colette swallowed a lump forming in her throat._

_"Is that any of your business?" Colette asked defensively and Guy shook his head, "Look I'm fine just stop with the questions."_

_"If there's one thing that parenthood has taught me…it's being able to tell when my daughter is OK and not OK," Guy then sat back in his chair and Colette said nothing, "And being a doctor has helped me figure out when a patient or someone I know is not OK," Guy elaborated and Colette ignored him before taking a sip of her water, "Col what's wrong?" _

_"Guy with all due respect but is it any of your business?" Colette asked as she at last looked up at the CEO, she looked drained and had very little fight left in her today._

_"No course not…but I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't ask," Guy challenged and Colette squeezed her thumb and middle finger between her forehead._

_"I'm having trouble with money…I'm not able to pay my rent this month, pretty sure I wont be able to for a few months," Colette explained and Guy looked concerned, "And no I don't need your money, I just need extra shifts anything as long as I can make up for what I owe to my landlord, Holby Water and Gas, and as well as that BT…so please no sympathy," Colette then watched as Guy went away from his draw, she knew he was going to write a check and as much as she knew that would be worries over, she couldn't rely on Guy especially when he had problems of his own._

_"I can give you extra weekends and also working full Friday's every other week oh and Keller could always do with a nurse on Sunday nights," Guy offered and Colette smiled a thanks, "Col…if you need money please ask as I was forced to sell Anya's house in Poland which went for quite a bit, also sold the farm her parents gave her so on top of savings and what I earn…what I give you wont make a dent," Guy explained and Colette shook her head, "Please just ask." _

_"You know I don't take charity Guy," Colette got off her chair and then grabbed the glass that was filled with water and her phone before walking to the door, "You've helped by giving me extra shifts," she then opened the door and walked out leaving Guy concerned for his friend._

"Is she alright?" Guy asked of course she wasn't alright she had just lost her home but that was the first word that came out of his mouth, just like when Elliot told him Stephen Parker had pushed Zosia and the first one that came from his instinct as a parent, despite at the time no one knowing was 'Is she alright?' of course if it had been Arthur or any other doctor he would've brushed it off but being Zosia he couldn't help it. Serena looked at Guy and she laughed - bitterly for the second time, "Serena is Colette OK?"

"Work it out for yourself Guy…whenever a nurse or a doctor complains about you being pig headed, arrogant, stubborn, she's the first person to jump in and defend you, she even defended Zosia when I myself had expressed my feelings towards your daughter," it had been a few weeks ago and it was then Serena began to notice she really did care for Guy and Zosia, "and of course being Holby we all know what went on between the lone ranger and Zosia, Colette obviously didn't find it her business what happened and the only reason she kept it from you was because she knew how you would react and if you want to have any hope of gaining Zosia's trust, do you really think that blowing your top in front of daughter would help? Colette only did what she thought was best and thanks to you she is now-"

"Get out," Guy ordered and Serena knew that she was better off leaving so with that Serena got off the chair and pushed it in before walking out; one gone Guy knocked every piece of paper on his desk off and the photo of himself, Zosia and Anya went flying off too, luckily it landed on the floor but still the fact he knocked off something so special upset him, as it showed he didn't take care of what he loved.

Serena walked back onto AAU to find Colette gone, "If you're looking for Colette, she said she was going onto Keller," Raff explained and Serena nodded a thanks before finding her way to Keller.

….

Dom was walking onto Keller when he noticed Colette leant over the Keller desk looking thoughtful; curious though a little concerned he walked over to the nurse and asked, "Are you alright lovely?" Do asked and Colette jumped before looking at the F2 doctor.

"I was wondering if you needed any help tonight?" Colette asked and Dom shrugged.

"There you are," Serena walked up to the nurse and Colette sighed heavily, "I don't like the thought of you working when you're-"

"I'll leave you ladies to it," Dom announced he then walked to see to his first patient and Serena waited until Dom was out of sight before speaking to the Director Of Nursing.

"Serena I don't need you babysitting me I am fine," Colette now felt like she was being watched over like a mother did with their child, she knew that Serena was a mother but she was used to being independent and having the Deputy CEO watching over her like a hawk was quite unnerving, "I'll be fine."

"I can take you to get your stuff in the morning and then you can stay at mine with my daughter at University she rarely comes home; in fact she's been staying away since I informed her about her granny living with us so I have two spare bedrooms; the second room is free and when I mean free-"

"Serena thank you but I don't take charity and neither do I stay at someone's for a while without contributing-"

"And I have Indian planned for tonight, failing that Chinese for tea…please Colette I won't pretend to know what you're going through but at least let me help you," Serena did not want to see the nurse homeless neither did she not want to see the nurse going hungry.

Colette knew she was better off going to Serena's but she had too much pride to ask for help now, "I have some-"

"I could do with the company," Serena added and Colette after a while nodded slowly, "Great…you'll get to meet my old friend George, he's been with my mother all day, I think you two will get along."

"Serena I am only staying the night I can't not contribute OK, I rented a room from Guy and Anya even though they insisted I have it for free. I don't take charity," Colette wanted to make sure Serena had got that, as it was true she didn't do anything for free; she didn't like owing people at all.

"And like I said I want to return the favour of you offering if there was anything you could do, there is something now…you can swallow your pride and let me be a friend," Serena ordered and Colette swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, "We can help each other…"

"Serena I-"

"Colette please," Serena now was pleading with her friend it was in a way for her own selfish reasons; having someone there would take the silence away when her mother's finally fallen 'asleep', it would lighten the load but also it was to help a friend, if anything Colette had been nothing but nice to her and now it was time to return the favour.

"OK," Colette said with a sigh in her voice, "I'll do it…I'll…take your help," Colette finally admitted she felt every last bit of pride she had slipping away and even though Serena seemed happier, Colette was angry at herself, angry for allowing her to get into this situation, "Then you do one thing for me."

"What's that?" Serena asked with her arms folded.

"You let me help you look after your mother…it's a long story but I myself know how it is to have someone you love suffer with dementia, and if you help me I am going to help you," Colette then felt herself tense up as Guy walked onto the ward though he looked a little drained and solemn, "Before you ask I was offering Serena help with her mother…though what would you care Guy? You expect people to care about you, yet do you show it back? Only time you did was when Anya forced you too…I was the one who looked into your daughter's toddler eyes and told her the possibility that her 'mama might not be coming back', I listened to Anya and in return she'd listen to me, I reminded that it's OK to not be OK, I listened to Zosia when she was upset and feeling like she wasn't ever going to get your approval; I let you cry on me when your wife died and the reason I didn't look for you after trying was because I knew you'd be better off working out for yourself and I didn't tell you about Jesse because I knew for one that it would ruin any chance you had with rebuilding the shackles of a relationship you have with your daughter, I informed Jesse in graphic detail what would happen if he stayed with Zosia and he didn't listen, Zosia is an adult who acts like a lost little girl and I felt the need to inform Jesse that Zosia is a 'Lost little girl' and he still didn't listen, so it wasn't my fault that the pair of them were stupid enough to get into a relationship with each other, but I wasn't stupid enough to not warn them both, so thanks Guy…thanks to you I no longer have a proper place to live, despite everything that I've done, done for you, Zosia and anyone else that I care about," Colette walked away and Serena looked proud no one really apart from Zosia dared to challenge him, even though once or twice Serena had done it herself he still wasn't someone you would want to get on the wrong side of.

"Well I guess that's you…as my daughter would put it, 'that's you been told'," Serena then left the less than happy CEO to it before catching up with the D.O.N. who was again crying, "You should be proud of yourself."

"I don't feel relieved," Colette explained and Serena squeezed the nurse's shoulder before getting out her keys, "Serena…why are you bothering to help me?" Colette asked as she took her hair down.

"Because I'm a mother, a doctor, a daughter…it comes with the territory," Serena answered and Colette suddenly remembered Anya had said the same thing once before.

_Colette was sat next to Anya on the sofa in Guy and Anya's house, Zosia had just been put down for a nap and was asleep in Anya's arms, her small body curled up in her mother's arms, her tiny hand wrapped around her mother's finger, "You know Colette…since becoming a mother it's made me more and more protective of those I care about…I believe it's true what they say about the feeling from the womb, it happens," Anya explained and Colette smiled then she looked down at Zosia, "You're my sister Colette you befriended me when I came to the hospital, Guy's my husband and I love him and I will until the day I die but Zosia," Anya looked down at her daughter, "No matter what she will probably do to annoy me as a teenager, I will always love her…you can forgive those that hurt you, but anything Zosia does won't hurt me as I want to make sure she is raised in the correct way, no one is born to be a certain person, the way you're bought is the way you're going to act even when you can know your own mind deep down what your parents teach you, despite it being right or wrong when it comes from them you feel it's right."_

"Colette," Serena snapped her fingers and Colette came out from her flash back, "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere…you were saying?" Colette asked and Serena shook her head to indicate it didn't matter. Serena then smiled lightly before checking her phone for the time.

"I believe it's time we went back don't you?" Serena asked and Colette nodded despite still feeling like her pride had been ripped away from her, "Have you ever seen Castle?" Serena asked and Colette shook her head, "Thought so…it's Eleanor's fault she had it on Netflix and I may have gotten hooked."

"Well I hear Doctor Copeland talking about Orange Is The New Black a lot…I think Zosia and Arthur are forced to watch it," Colette said and Serena chuckled.

"Ellie's hooked on that too only she's obsessed with this pairing called Caskett and gets all funny when coffee is mentioned," Serena shook her head at her daughter's craziness but still she liked that the fact that she had something in common with her daughter.

"Serena once again-"

"Thank me one more time I'll make you regret it," Serena jokingly threatened and Colette smiled slightly, "I best call George and ask how my mother is."

Colette waited for Serena to call her friend to ask how her mother was and not long after ten minutes they were setting off back to Serena's, Colette was dreading what it was going to be like going back to her old home to get her things, as she going to cry or be angry? One thing Colette knew she was not ready to admit she had a reason for her finical troubles and it was only Guy who knew but she was not going back to him not until he was ready to admit he had been wrong.

**A/N: So PianoNinja I hope you like the references ;) even if I had to look up how to spell Caskett but I WILL GET THERE just got Season 2 of Orange Is The New Black to finish then it's onto Castle :P. Hehe, anyway I'm sorry if chapter was rubbish I just babbled, anyway please leave a review as I like to hear people's opinions ahaha. **


	3. Chapter 3

Serena and Colette got out of the car Serena looked at the top window for a second before she remembered all the memories she had in that house and now were being crushed by the memories of her mother deteriorating, Ellie had been the main reason for those memories from house parties to tears that house had seen them all. Of course it wasn't as nice as their house back in the days of St George's but from twenty-twelve to now there had been many memories.

"Serena?" Colette tapped on her colleague's shoulder and Serena jumped before realising who it was, "Are you OK love?" Colette always used the word 'love' with those she cared about; Zosia may not like it but sometimes when she's caught the now newly F2 stressed or a bit upset it automatically come out and Zosia would just turn around then leave but 'love' was a word she used to show she cared, though with Guy she doesn't use it at all.

"Yes fine…just hoping that the ground will swallow me whole," Serena answered before sighing heavily and Colette looked sympathetic.

"Come on you can do this," Colette linked her arm around Serena's and then they walked to the door, Serena slowly opened the door and was greeted by George and his heart warming smile.

"Shh," George whispered and Serena looked puzzled, "Your mother is asleep…I used the trick that I used to use on my mother, if it's worked then your night should be peaceful," George whispered and Serena felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, "She's just like my mother was…it's hard, everyone loves Adrienne," George said sadly and Serena looked at Colette, "Who's this?" George asked curiously.

"This is Colette she is the Director Of Nursing at Holby…and a good friend of mine," Serena answered, she then took off her coat and hung it up on the coat hook then offered to hang up Colette's.

"Nice to meet you," George shook Colette's hand and Colette smiled lightly, "I best be off now," George grabbed his coat and backpack before giving Serena a hug, "You know where I am…nice to meet you Colette," George again shook her hand before walking out the house,p.

"Right I believe I mentioned Indian," Serena remembered she walked into her kitchen and got out two wine glasses, Colette walked in and folded her arms she knew what Serena was doing; she had seen it too many times especially in Zosia.

_Fifteen year old Zosia walked down the stairs after a row with Colette it was something she has been doing often, arguing with people and in a way it concened Colette as Zosia used to just come out with how she's feeling but recently that had changed. Was it hormones of a teenage girl or was something really bothering her? "I'm sorry," Zosia whispered as she stood in front of the thirty three year old nurse, "For what I said," she elaborated before crying._

_"Hey," Colette said softly before standing up, "Come here," she held out her arms and Zosia walked into her embrace then held onto her tight, "What's going on up there," Colette asked as Zosia refused to let go._

_"I feel dad doesn't love me...he's always away and when I try to talk to him he sends me to mama...and there's some things mama cant answer and I don't know who to talk to, so I've kept it in and I feel angry and I get angry," Zosia felt Colette rub her back and Zosia calmed down slightly._

_"You're letting everything get to you love, sometimes you have to let it out...keeping it in, it makes it worse," Colette felt Zosia pull away so she did the same, "And last night…when you came home from your friends….you were a bit drunk weren't you?" Colette asked the fifteen year old and Zosia nodded ashamed, "Why Zosh?"_

_"Dad says it makes everything better…I wanted dad to love me, I thought if I was…ill then," Zosia closed her eyes and two tears spilled out._

_"You thought if you were ill from drink he would take care of you," Colette finished off and Zosia leant her head against Colette's shoulder, "Zosh…being drunk it doesn't help anything…it just makes it worse, your dad loves you and your mother being ill is just making your dad even more stressed, they love you so much," Colette tried to reassure the fifteen year old and Zosia hugged Colette again, "It's OK," Colette hugged the young girl tight before getting an idea, she pulled away and put her hands on Zosia's shoulders, "OK...Zosia let's order takeaway and we can watch a film how about The Rugrats Movie?" Colette suggested._

_"I'm fifteen Colette...nearly sixteen," Zosia reminded the nurse and Colette shrugged, "Really?"_

_"Sometimes kids movies are best to watch when upset, least they make you laugh," Colette then smiled and Zosia agreed, the pair then hugged again._

Colette walked into the kitchen and put her hand on Serena's shoulder, "We don't need that...not tonight," Colette took the glasses and wine bottle away before smiling at Serena, "I'd rather clear out tomorrow, without a heavy head...how about we just order takeaway and watch...Castle is it?" Colette suggested and Serena looked at the nurse, "Trust me Serena...I watched Guy drown his sorrows drinking isn't going to help," Colette hid the drink away and Serena in a way thanked the nurse for it, at least she wouldn't feel exhausted tomorrow, "Serena...would it be OK if I took a shower?"

"No it's not allowed," Serena had a twinkle in her eye, which signified to Colette that she was joking, "Downstairs bathroom else you'll wake my mother up and the lack of mirrors I'm sorry," Serena explained and Colette smiled a thanks, "You can borrow my pyjamas, airing cupboard upstairs," Serena directed and Colette nodded, "Just be quiet."

Colette quietly walked up the stairs and then found the airing cupboard, "Is that you Rena?" Adrienne called and Colette sighed heavily, "I thought you were on holiday?" Adrienne asked as she walked out of her bedroom, she looked confused when she saw Colette, "Who are you?"

"Colette Sheward Serena's friend," Colette answered and Adrienne walked closer, "Serena's downstairs."

"No Rena's on holiday in Wales...why are you here? How did you get in?" Adrienne questioned paranoid and Serena ran up from downstairs after hearing the commotion.

"Mum, mum it's OK...we've been away remember? We went last weekend," Serena reassured and Adrienne shook her head, "Remember? Ellie came and joined us."

"No...that was for her ninth birthday...and Edward...no you're supposed to be on holiday!" Adrienne shouted and Serena signalled for Colette to run but Colette shook her head before walking closer.

"Adrienne love it's OK...Serena's here she's not gone anywhere," Colette reassured and Adrienne then cried into Colette, "It's OK," Colette reassured.

"I just want to go home...I don't like Wales," Adrienne cried and Colette looked at Serena sympathetically, "Just take me home."

"You are home love...you're in Serena's house and I'm Serena's friend Colette," Colette then pulled away as Adrienne calmed down, "OK..you are home."

Adrienne then turned to face her daughter, "Rena don't be rude make Amelia a cup of tea," Adrienne ordered and Serena rubbed her forehead.

"Mum, mum this is Colette not Amelia...Amelia's in Wales remember? We saw her and her family then we came back," Serena tried to explain and Adrienne then slapped Serena across the face.

"Do not talk to your mother like that...now go downstairs and make Amelia a cup of tea," Adrienne ordered before she walked back into her bedroom.

"Serena I'm so sorry I thought I was quiet," Colette looked at Serena's red cheek before sighing, "Look is there anything I can do?"

"It's not your fault she...urmm...confuses a lot of people with dark hair for Amelia, she was my F1 back in St George's and she and my mother got on well...very well, you go for your shower and then I'll get my mother settled before eating," Serena explained and Colette not wanting to leave her colleague really reluctantly left.

When Serena entered her mother's bedroom she found Adrienne laid on her bed, "Mum..." Serena said so carefully you would think she feared her mother more than the disease itself.

"Darling you couldn't close the window could you?" Adrienne asked and Serena had to forget what happened earlier, her mother couldn't help what she did the disease was destroying her making her not who Serena remembers. Though deep down Serena couldn't forget really every slap, push, harsh words, Serena couldn't forget she could forgive her mother but she couldn't forget, "Why is your nurse friend here?" Adrienne asked and Serena finished closing the window before walking slowly over to her mother.

"Colette needs somewhere to stay and I said she could stay," Serena answered and Adrienne smiled.

"Well shouldn't you be with your friend?" Adrienne asked and Serena smiled before holding her mum's hand, she took in the grip that Adrienne gave back, she took in her mother's face and tried to remember who her mother really was.

_Serena was just finishing sending her five year old daughter to sleep, "Rena," Adrienne said softly as she entered the bedroom, "Did Ellie get to sleep OK?" Adrienne asked and Serena nodded sadly, "I've made your favourite for tea."_

_"I'm not hungry," Serena whispered before she turned to walk out, "Thank you anyway."_

_"Rena, remember Edward is not worth your tears...he's not worth any of your feelings," Adrienne shut the door and Serena sighed heavily, "You've got to think about Ellie and how she's going to be affected...you're welcome to stay here darling you know that," Adrienne then watched as Serena's face crumbled and before Adrienne knew it she was hugging her daughter, "Don't wallow Rena...do we McKinnie's wallow?" Adrienne asked and Serena shook her head, "Remember what your dad would say this?"_

_"He would tell me I'm an idiot for trusting a Campbell in the first place," Serena laughed slightly as she imagined what her dad would say to this, "And he'd tell me to move on and take care of my little girl," Serena answered._

_"It's OK to be sad Serena," Adrienne reassured before she pulled away, "And Eleanor will be confused...you can stay strong for Ellie but when you need a cry...you know that I will always be there for you," Adrienne pulled stray hair behind Serena's ears and smiled, "I didn't slave in the kitchen for your favourite to go cold," Adrienne said with warmth in her voice, though they were interrupted by Eleanor._

_"Mummy," Eleanor ran over to her and Serena picked her daughter up before hugging her tight, "I can't sleep."_

_"You were asleep then Ellie," Serena said as she rubbed her daughter's back, "Did you lose Panda again?" Serena asked and Eleanor nodded sleepily._

_"Why isn't daddy here?" Eleanor asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily._

_"Your daddy's not been very nice to your mummy and they need time away to figure out what to do next," Adrienne explained she always had a way with words that Serena hadn't picked up and Eleanor twiddled with her long hair, "We need to get your hair cut...look how long it is."_

_"Can we find Panda mummy?" Eleanor asked and Serena nodded, "I don't wanna sleep without him."_

_"We best find him then cant have you being grumpy at Ava's tomorrow can we?" Serena joked and Eleanor shook her head._

_"I'll be downstairs," Adrienne left the mother and daughter to find 'Panda'._

Serena pulled herself out of her memory before she noticed her mother was asleep, so carefully Serena pulled duvet over her mother and then switched the light off before closing the door quietly.

Downstairs Colette was searching her bag for her phone charger, her hair was still wet from the quick shower she had but she was wearing pyjama shorts, a tank top and a hoddie which was comfy but she never pictured Serena wearing a hoddie, "Ahh you found my daughter's spare pyjamas," Serena observed and Colette went red, "Despite me actually feeding her when home, she inherited my father's metabolism; so she stays skinny no matter how much she eats," Serena then sat on the spare chair and rubbed her forehead.

"How is your mother now?" Colette asked concerned as she sat on the sofa crossed legged before waiting to hear a reply.

"Asleep," Serena answered and Colette looked sympathetic, "Anyway I'll order us takeaway and then we can watch Castle."

"Serena if you need to talk, I'm here...like I said please let me help you," Colette then felt her phone vibrate.

_Col I'm sorry please forgive me..._

_Guy_

"Your landlord?" Serena assumed and Colette shook her head before digging around in her bag again for the charger, "Or is it Guy?"

"Asking for forgiveness...I don't know what to do," Colette answered and Serena took Colette's phone before deleting the message, "What if he drinks again?"

"He's not your problem Colette."

"But he is...when Anya died I promised I would look after both...a death bed wish cannot be broken," Colette explained her reason for being so worried, "And I cant break that."

"You cant let him treat you like shit...just ignore him like he's ignored you and he should get the picture, you promised to look after him not be by his side every five seconds," Serena reminded and Colette went to fiddle with the necklace she used to have but again she had forgotten it was gone, "What do you want from the Indian?" Serena asked.

"Chicken Korma please," Colette then picked up her phone and scrolled through her phone photos; she smiled at the photo of Jenny, Anya in the middle and herself on the right it was taken at Zosia's twentieth they were dresses in dresses, Jenny's was light blue and knee length, Anya's was white again knee length it went well with her mahogany red hair, then Colette had a red knee length dress it had been a fun night with singing, dancing and meeting new people, though little did all three know that six years later Anya would be gone, Guy would no longer be at Northchurch and Colette would no longer be there either.

**A\N: Next chapter will have them watching Castle and OITNB I've gone into a weird mood and my original plan for this was when I was feeling OK :/, I don't know how the Adrienne part was as I'm quite fuzzy from a family member as I was only little but I remember some things, anyway please review I apologise if its bad and I'm sorry to anyone if I have it wrong, its just from past experience and fuzzy memory. **


End file.
